Groovin' With Goolies
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel, Matthew, and Chelsea stumble across Horrible Hall and its not-so-scary occupants.
" **Groovie Goolies" is a hilarious cartoon from the 1970's that featured famous monsters who had formed a band and had some crazy adventures and almost every line spoken was a funny joke. If you haven't seen it and you love good jokes, you can find some video clips from the show on YouTube.**

 **Groovie Goolies and all characters associated with the show belong to Ink & Paint and Entertainment Rights. I only own Rachel, Chelsea, and Matthew.**

* * *

 **Groovin' With Goolies**

Rachel's black and silver Camaro moved along to road as she drove, wondering where they were. Her niece and nephew, Chelsea and Matthew, were in the back seat looking out the windows. "Aunt Rachel, I don't recognize this place," said the teenage girl.

"Neither do I, sweetheart," Rachel said as she tried consulting her electronic maps, but had no signal. "This place is way off satellite range and my phone signal is weak too."

"Same with mine," Chelsea said, looking at her phone.

Matthew was looking a bit worried. "Why are we way out here?" He asked.

"Well, after we delivered that paperwork, my uncles said to go this way, as it was a shortcut to back home," Rachel said. "They acted real mysterious about it though. They even said we'd have a 'groovin' time', to quote their words."

"A groovin' time?" Chelsea asked. "I've never heard them say that before."

"I know," said her aunt. "That's what got me both puzzled and a bit worried."

Rachel continued to drive down the road, deciding to just follow it as it seemed to be the only road with no branch-off roads. Matthew then saw something flash and turned his head to see a strange house up ahead. "Aunt Rachel. Chelsea, look at that strange house," he said.

Rachel did so briefly before turning her eyes back to the road while Chelsea gazed at it. "That is a strange house," said the teenager. "Maybe it's a motel."

"And this road's leading right to it," said Rachel and her niece and nephew saw she was right. "Well, maybe someone can give us directions or at least rent us a room for the night. It's getting late."

They arrived at the strange place and saw the blinking lights formed the words 'Horrible Hall'. "Why would someone name a place that?" Matthew asked.

Rachel was unsure too, but decided to calm the two children down. "It's probably just for catchy advertising," she said. "Make people really look at it."

The children weren't very sure, but nodded in agreement with their aunt as she got out of the car and they followed suit before she locked up the car and led her niece and nephew inside.

Matthew noticed how the walls were made of stone like a castle. "Maybe this place is a castle in disguise," he said.

"It looks like that," Chelsea agreed.

"Maybe they made the outside to look new to preserve the old stone work," said Rachel as she gazed at the room in awe. It looked very cozy and she noted how warm it was. "They must have to keep the fires going all day to keep it this warm."

Just then, two small figures in green skin and strange clothes popped up out of nowhere. "BOOOOOOOO!" They cried out, making the three scream and the small boy ran off in fear. A ghost popped out of nowhere laughing in a silly way, but Chelsea was too scared to notice it was being silly and screamed all the same, running off in another direction. Rachel, however, stood her ground and glared at the two small figures and they actually stopped laughing when they saw her angry glare, looking a bit scared of her.

"Uh-oh, let's bug out, Ratso," said the one with the purple hat. "She looks angrier than Drac usually does at us."

"I'm with you, Batso. Hurry, before she spanks us," said the one with the red shirt and they quickly scampered away.

Rachel watched them leave. "A good spanking is exactly what they need," she said before something struck her. "Angrier than Drac."

She then shrugged. "Well, sounds like they get spanked a lot for their actions," she said before turning to see Chelsea and Matthew were gone. "Chelsea? Matthew?"

Rachel was now worried and angry. "Those two green pranksters scared off the kids," she said, deciding that if she saw those green pranksters again, she'd give them a good spanking for scaring Chelsea and Matthew.

She then took off to find her niece and nephew, not seeing a huge hand watching her from above, having seen the whole thing and heading off in another direction.

* * *

Chelsea ran as fast as she could down the twisting halls, easily avoiding the trap doors that occasionally opened up and some crazy laughter escaped, but thankfully, she didn't run into any more ghosts or monsters.

After a bit, she grew tired and leaned against a door jamb, which led to a room that was decorated simply, but looked comfortable. She went inside and was admiring a desk and chair when she heard a strange, bursting sound that made her jump before another sound followed that made her curious.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Someone cried out before loud laughter filled the room. Now very curious, Chelsea moved closer to the bed where the sounds were coming from and gasped in shock, unsure of whether to run or to laugh.

A skeleton with a blue captain's hat was laying on the bed, but apparently the mattress had burst and the skeleton was flailing about in the feathers that had once filled the mattress and laughing hard. He suddenly spotted her and she gasped, backing up. "Wait!" He cried out pleadingly as he laughed. "Please, help me! Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! The feathers are AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TICKLING MY RIBS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chelsea slowly came closer and saw he wasn't kidding. With all his squirming, the feathers really were tickling his ribs. She couldn't help it and began giggling at the funny scene before she saw him give her another pleading look that she couldn't ignore.

"Okay," she said, controlling her giggles as she held out her hands and he grabbed onto them. Gently, she pulled him up from the bed and helped him brush the feathers off his body, which had him laughing again for a bit until the last feather had fallen off.

The skeleton sighed. "Oh, thank you," he said. "That was a rib-tickling experience that I rarely like to experience."

Chelsea smiled. "I can understand why," she said. "You're extremely ticklish."

"Yes," he said before noticing what she was. "Why, you're a human."

"Yes?" She said hesitantly.

"Well, I'll be! We haven't had a human visitor in ages!" He said before noticing how nervous she looked. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of."

He saw the words didn't bring the girl comfort as she began backing up slowly, but just then, a ghost came up and made a silly face, laughing a silly laugh that scared the teenager and made her whirl around and stumble back, landing in the skeleton's arms. The ghost then disappeared. "Wow, you're really scared," said the skeleton as he picked her up. "But I bet I know what will fix that."

Chelsea felt him place her on his bed and felt him start tickling her ribs, to which she began laughing immediately. "Wow, looks like this is a rib-tickling experience for you too," he said with a laugh as his tickling fingers moved to her stomach, making her squeal as her stomach was her tickle spot.

"Wow, humans are really ticklish," she heard the skeleton say and saw him grin as he grabbed one of the feathers from his busted feather mattress and lifted her shirt up a little before tickling her stomach with that feather, making her squeal again, especially when his fingers also tickled her again.

Finally, he stopped tickling her, letting her rest. "Looks like that tickling made you bone tired," he said with a chuckle.

She giggled. "You're not scary. You're funny," she said.

"That's what I was aiming for, especially after Ghouli Hand told us about Ratso and Batso scaring you like that," he said as he helped her sit up in his lap. "My name is Bone Apart. What's yours?"

"Chelsea," she said. "My aunt and my brother and I had gotten lost and came here in hopes of getting directions or maybe a room for the night."

Chelsea then gasped. "Aunt Rachel! Matthew! They lost in here too!" She exclaimed.

Bone Apart gently patted her head. "Don't worry," he said. "The monsters here are good and won't scare them like Ratso and Batso did."

She looked at him. "Good monsters?" She asked.

He gently poked her stomach. "Well, I'm not a bad monster, am I?" He asked.

She smiled. "You don't act like a monster," she said.

Bone Apart ruffled her hair. "Well, technically I am a monster," he said with a chuckle.

"But not a scary one," Chelsea insisted.

He chuckled again. "Come on, Chelsea," he said. "Let's see if the others have found your aunt and brother."

* * *

Matthew had been running and stopped short of running into a mummy. "Hey, this isn't a race course, you know," the mummy said with a chuckle as he reached for the boy, who took off as fast as he could go with the mummy chasing him.

Rachel had been searching for the children when she heard music playing and followed it to a room that looked like it was a concert room and on a stage that looked like a tree stump where three colorful gravestones playing music.

A short, yellow one was playing what looked to be a guitar, a taller one colored red was playing what looked to be a cross between a clarinet and an accordion while the tallest one was green colored and tapping two bones on the yellow one's head, apparently pretending the yellow one was a drum. Then again, as she listened, when the green one tapped the yellow one's head with the bones, it did sound like drums.

She decided to quietly watch and would have stayed hidden except she suddenly felt something ram into her back, causing her to grunt and stumble into the room, falling down to the floor, startling the three musicians. She tried to get up, but then felt someone wrap their arms around her neck as something else landed on her back. "Oh, dear. What a tangle," said a voice she didn't recognize.

Rachel tried to loosen the hold on her neck. "Hey, I can't breathe," she said.

"Sorry, Auntie," came a whimper as the hold on her neck loosened by didn't let go.

"Matthew?" She asked as she managed to sit up and bring the small boy around to sit in her lap as he clung to her. Rachel then noticed white bandages and a mummy's head near her feet.

"Hold on, Mummy. We'll get you wrapped up again," said another voice as the tall green gravestone came up and helped the mummy up as the yellow one helped him wrap the bandages up again. The red one came over and kindly helped Rachel to her feet, gently ruffling Matthew's hair, but the boy flinched in fear.

Rachel began rubbing Matthew's back to calm him down as she watched the others finish helping the mummy. "Thank you," said the mummy to the gravestones. "It takes me forever to get wound up again, you know."

For some reason, that statement made the older girl want to giggle, but she held it in and smiled instead. Matthew was still clinging to her and shaking and she continued rubbing his back and began rocking him gently to help him calm down.

The mummy came up to her. "I didn't mean to scare him," he said. "But he was already scared before he ran into me."

Rachel looked at him. "We had the pleasure of meeting two of your colleagues called Batso and Ratso," she said.

"Oh, no wonder," the mummy said in realization. "Those two troublemakers love to cause mischief, you know."

"They've pranked us enough by messing with our instruments," said the yellow gravestone.

The green gravestone looked at Rachel. "May we ask what your names are?" He asked.

She smiled. "My name is Rachel Jocklin," she said. "And this young one is Matthew, one of my nephews."

"Jocklin?" The mummy asked. "You wouldn't be related to the famous Jocklin brothers, the inventors, would you?"

Rachel was surprised. "Why, yes," she said. "They're my uncles. You guys know them?"

"They visit us now and again," said the red gravestone. "They've told us all about their family."

"To think we're meeting their niece," said the yellow gravestone. "I'm Ulysses Granite, lead guitarist and backup singer for our group, The Rolling Headstones."

"I'm Captain Marble," said the red one.

Rachel had to ask. "What kind of instrument do you play?" She asked. "I've never seen one like it before."

"Oh, nothing fancy. It's just a melodica," he said modestly.

The green headstone came forward. "I'm Hudson Rock," he said. "Lead drummer and lead singer of the group."

Rachel smiled. "Your playing is what drew me to this room," she said. "You guys are really good."

"Aw, thanks," said Hudson as he and his fellow band members looked bashful at the praise.

Matthew had finally stopped shaking and was watching them while his head rested against his aunt's shoulder. He then giggled when he felt someone poke his side playfully. Rachel smiled as she had seen it was the mummy who had done that. "What is your name?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Mummy," he said with a smile, seeing Matthew peek up at him. "He's a little shy, isn't he?"

She chuckled. "Oh, there's a way to get him to be less shy," she said and whispered it to Mummy, who grinned.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing that he wanted to hold Matthew.

Nodding, Rachel managed to gently pry her nephew's hold on her and handed him to the mummy, who started tickling the boy, making him giggle.

Just then, a floating hand came into the room and near Rachel, who looked a bit startled, but stayed still. "Don't worry about Batso and Ratso," he said. "Hagatha is giving them a good spanking for scaring you and the children when you arrived."

"Uh, thank you," she said. "I wasn't pleased that they had done that."

"Glad to do so," said the hand. "By the way, the name's Ghouli Hand."

He held his finger out and Rachel shook his finger. "Nice to meet you," she said politely.

Just then, a skeleton came in with a young girl beside him. "Hello, Bone Apart," said Captain Marble. "Looks like you found Miss Rachel's niece."

Chelsea raced up to her aunt, who wrapped her in a hug. "You okay, honey?" She asked.

The teenager nodded. "I'm okay. Bone Apart's really nice," she said.

The Rolling Headstones looked at each other and nodded. "Hey, since you enjoyed our playing, why don't we give you three a private concert?" Ulysses asked.

"Afterwards, we can take you to Dracula," said Hudson. "He can help you get home."

"Dracula?" Chelsea asked unsurely.

Rachel rubbed her niece's back to comfort her. "Is he as nice as you all are?" She asked.

"Don't worry, he is," said Bone Apart. "He won't hurt you three."

Rachel nodded. "Alright," she said.

* * *

The melodies The Rolling Headstones played were amazing and Rachel noticed the children loved the music as much as she did. Then, the three band members kept their promise and brought the three to Dracula, who was a bit surprised to see the humans, as were Frankie, and Wolfie, but were also glad to help.

"We don't get many visitors," said Dracula. "I'm glad Ratso and Batso didn't scare you off."

A random ghost came up and made a silly face, startling Chelsea. "Oh, don't be startled," said Wolfie. "They just like to be silly like that and make you howl with laughter."

He punctuated that statement with a howl of his own, making Rachel laugh and her laughter caused her niece and nephew to laugh too. Dracula gave Rachel the directions she was looking for. "Thank you," she said. "And thank you for being patient with us unexpected guests."

"Oh, don't mention it," said Dracula. "It was our pleasure to be your hosts. You three are fine guests and are welcome back anytime."

The kind invitation made them smile. "Thank you again," said Rachel.

"Thank you," Chelsea and Matthew echoed as they headed out to Rachel's car and got in, waving goodbye to their new friends.

Matthew grinned. "I like them. They're totally cool!" He said.

"They're cool and awesome," said Chelsea in agreement.

"Don't forget groovy," said Rachel with a smile.

"Definitely," the siblings said in agreement as they all laughed merrily as they continued on their way home.

* * *

 **I just had to. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
